


And He Laughed Mockingly At The Village Summoning

by captain_starcat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Irate Village Elder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and if you want to trade with us in the future, you'll leave your scientist on your side of the galaxy!"</p><p>"What's he done this time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Laughed Mockingly At The Village Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago, and found it again somewhere the other day. The prompt was the phrase that is now the title of the thing. I'm not really sure what happened-- one minute I was writing an SGA ficlet ft. McKay & Sheppard and the next thing I knew the voices phased sideways on me and the bitchy-scientist-causing-diplomacy-problems was instead suddenly Tony Stark, and the long-suffering-team-leader-trying-to-shut-him-up was Captain Steve Rogers, and, well. Here you go.

"...and if you want to trade with us in the future, you'll leave your scientist on your side of the galaxy!"

"What's he done this time?"

"He has repeatedly insulted our intelligence, violated the sanctity of our shrines, and he laughed mockingly at the village summoning! Our people will not be belittled in such a way by off-worlders who claim to come in peace!"

"Leader Mlan, I--"

"Oh hey Cap, village elder. Having fun complaining about the good old days? Look, your 'summoning' was pretty bullshit, all you did was push a button to turn the device on. The chanting and throwing salt around before that was completely pointless, thank you for that, I will never get that hour of my life back. Your 'demons'? Ion discharges from the catalytic converter of your shield generator. Look, I know Ancient tech when I see it, and it's obvious that someone around this dump--"

"Tony."

"--has a strong case of ATA if you've been able to get that kind of power out of it, honestly I'm kinda surprised you've managed not to blow yourselves up--"

"Tony!"

"Look, Capsicle, I'm just explaining to the good people of P5X-7882 that all of their 'summonings' have fried the power relays on the demon show to the point where they'll be fucked if the Wraith actually show up. You've been getting less of your demons lately, right?"

"I suppose that's true... The Chronicles report a good demon summoning should bring over twice what we see today..."

"Right, and I can fix that."

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally this spawned some stuff about the universe this exists in, but I'll spare you the details (save this: Howard Stark started the Stargate Program; Steve's backstory may involve stasis).
> 
> Honestly though nobody should let Tony near a stargate.


End file.
